


【玹容 Jaeyong】烂泥 Don't Cry Honey

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: LOFTER同名-死亡警告，暗黑向，重口慎点，可能产生不适，有冰恋h部分。（但总体还是温暖的关于爱的文）





	【玹容 Jaeyong】烂泥 Don't Cry Honey

李泰容静静躺在地上，像被玩坏的破布娃娃。  
当然这本来也是他现在唯一能做的事。  
这具躯壳已经完全不受他控制了，随意等着人摆弄。  
虽然他活着的时候大部分时间也是任人摆弄着的。

“林姐，怎么处理啊。金总说把五口区后面那条酒吧赔给我们。”  
“怎么办？难道还要叫警察吗？拖到垃圾场旁边的林子里埋了。反正他一直呆在夜魅，根本不认识什么人，消失了也不会有人注意的。”  
身旁的人在讨论着如何处置他的身体，就像讨论一个漏气的橡胶皮球。

李泰容其实有点难堪，毕竟现在自己的样子实在不大好看。  
眼睛微微凸着闭不上，浑浊的瞳膜就那么露着。  
脸色也因为脖子动静脉血管的阻塞苍白得吓人。  
幸好金总勒他的时候绳子卡在了他的喉结上，让他至少现在不会舌头也挂在外面，想一想就不怎么体面。  
唉，体面，他现在居然还会想体面这件事情。

身下湿湿的，有自己的血，也有好多精液。  
有些本来就射在他的屁股外面和背上，有的是后来因为松弛的肌肉全部从肛口溢了出来。  
幸好他今天没喝什么水，金总也还没来得及让自己接着他的尿，不然现在如果再有溢出的小便，黄黄白白一片，就更恶心了。  
虽然本来也没好到哪去。

他很想让身边那些人给自己至少盖一条布，不至于就这么赤裸裸地躺着。  
虽然他被扒被打被肏了很多次，但他还是个人，还是要一点脸面的呀。  
活着的时候不能有，死了总可以卑微地要求一点了吧。  
唉没用，有谁会在意他的想法呢。  
已经入秋了，地板好凉，有点冷。

今天金总还是老样子，他很熟练了，无非就是被抽几鞭，被塞些奇奇怪怪的玩具，都是老节目。  
这哪里难得住他，从小被送到夜魅还债后，什么花样他没玩过。  
他甚至早就可以肉体的痛苦中找到快乐了，被打一下屁股他前面后面就能都流水，多少客人都夸他是极品呢。  
不就是想让他哭，让他叫吗，他哭得可怜透了，叫的又淫荡又大声，金总肯定满意极了。  
当然满意，不然也不会每次都点他。

舔那根短短的阴茎时金总每次都会拍着他的脸说他乖巧，说喜欢他。  
他舔得也很卖力，就是有时顶到上面那层肥肉有点碍事。金总真该减减肥了。  
喜欢他？说也是奇怪，只要有人说喜欢他，不管是怎么说的喜欢，他就格外激动，疯狂扭着屁股，前面射了，后面也可以喷。  
至于吗？他心里狠狠鄙视自己。  
但是被人喜欢的感觉真好。太想被人喜欢了。  
喜欢我吗？那我就把我自己都给你。  
我也没有什么别的能给的了，抱歉啊。

金总兴头一上来，非要玩新东西，说什么上次看到朋友玩自己也想试试。  
唉你说人能不能别逞能啊，不擅长的东西就别随意玩啊。  
什么窒息Play，勒着勒着一上头就变成致死Play了吧。

意识到他彻底没气后金总抱着他哭来着，嘴里模糊不清说着什么对不起，什么喜欢。  
唉被人喜欢怎么这么累啊，您的喜欢我可真的承受不起啊。  
毕竟我比较没用，死也只能死一次，没辙。  
不过随着脸颊被泪水一点点浸湿，他居然很快就原谅了金总。  
他居然还是欢喜的，欢喜这种真的有人珍惜的感觉，虽然感觉这东西本来就是缥缈而虚幻的。  
唉自己真是太心软了，李泰容心里骂着自己。

唉这哪是心软啊，这是贱啊，贱骨头，下贱。  
怎么自己现在这么爱叹气了？

“我也去。”  
闷闷的声音从墙角传来，李泰容听声音就知道那是谁，怪好听的。  
原来那个男孩也在啊，李泰容更害臊了，他想遮住自己，他不想让那个男孩看到自己现在这副样子，太丑了。  
他很嫌弃自己，但动不了啊。

“哦？不容易啊在玹，你平常不是除了老老实实端盘子送酒其他什么都不搅混吗，太阳打西边出来啦？”  
周围围着的人发出哄笑声。  
“我年轻，身体好，力气也大，可以帮上忙。”  
平常顺滑磁性的声音现在听着有点沙哑。

“我来搬吧。”  
李泰容被一条花床单裹住，然后落入温暖的胸膛。  
“诶，你小子不用那么实诚，地上拖着走就行，多脏啊！”  
“没事，有床单裹着呢，而且抱着走起来更快，方便。”

李泰容被结实的手臂托着一颠一颠的，朦胧的甜蜜与幸福感开始柔柔地裹着他，让他甚至都有身体也跟着暖起来的错觉了。  
李泰容突然觉得变成尸体也不是什么坏事，毕竟他活着的时候，肯定没机会被男孩这么抱着。  
他从来不敢奢想，只是心底悄悄喜欢着。

男孩长得很好看，白白净净的，高的很，声音也很好听。  
气质也和夜魅其他人完全区别开来，很干净。  
夜魅没什么干净的人。  
听说男孩还是本来还是名校的学生，成绩很好，后来家里好像出了事，又不知怎么的到夜魅当了服务生。  
不过男孩从来只沉默地做服务生该做的事，基本不与其他人交流，大部分时间都不说话。

好几次他在厅里被人摸着玩着，甚至直接肏进来，男孩都有过来送吃的和酒水。  
本来觉得早就没羞耻心的他每次都觉得羞愧得很，但没办法，他的身体不属于他自己。  
还能怎么办，叫啊，呻吟啊，叫得还更淫荡大声了，像在掩饰着什么。  
客人们倒都很兴奋。  
男孩每次都利落地放下东西就走，然后没活时就站的远远地看着。  
有时他和男孩目光偶尔相接，他心里会猛地一颤。  
男孩眼里是沉默的深海，什么也看不清。

肯定看不起他吧。  
连他自己都看不起自己。

“行了，挖好了，把他扔进去吧！”  
脚步声近了，听上去沉重得很。  
他被人从地上再次抱起，鼻间是熟悉的味道。

“唉你人不用站进去！没干过活吧，这么实诚呢，直接把他扔进去就行！”  
男孩好像没听那人的话，李泰容被温柔地轻轻放在了松软潮湿的土地上。  
干燥温暖的手掌盖上了他的眼，他的眼皮终于被合上了，睁了这么久，挺酸的。  
不过其实他的器官本来就失去了作用，闭不闭的，对他来说都一样。

“不要怕。忍一忍，等我。”  
好听的声音极轻地在他耳边说。  
李泰容听不懂。

松软的泥土一锹锹落到了他的脸上，不过幸好动作很轻柔，没有打得他很疼。  
其实他还挺怕疼的。  
“你去休息吧！我体力好，我来吧！”  
之前他听见那个男孩说。  
李泰容突然放松下来，这具淫乱的肮脏身体终于被遮住了。  
他没有意义的一辈子终于结束了。  
落在身上脸上的土越来越多，他被大地彻底拥抱了。  
温暖潮湿的黑暗厚重地裹住他。

不过很快，李泰容发现事情不妙。  
他怕黑啊。  
无边的寂静与黑暗中，他慢慢感到恐惧，开始不安起来。  
他想挣扎想推开身上的土想爬出去。  
但是他动不了。

不知道绝望地躺了多久，悉悉索索的声音从头顶上传来。  
李泰容感觉身上压着的重量一点点减轻，随后脸上的土也都被温柔地拨开。  
男孩的脸出现在上方，丝毫不介意他脸上的泥尘与嘴角干涸的精液，轻轻吻了吻他的唇，“等久了吧，我现在就带你回家。别怕，泰容。”  
李泰容的思维随着死亡变得迟钝地可怕。  
男孩是亲了他吗？还叫他泰容？  
李泰容不能理解，但也懒得去想太多，人死了就这样，拥有了休息的权利，彻底地懒惰下来。  
他只知道自己挺高兴的。

他被放入浴缸，温热的水流冲刷着他的身子。  
男孩的动作小心得很，像是在对待一件精美脆弱的瓷器。  
其实不用这样的，反正这具躯壳现在仅仅是没用的容器而已。

“泰容哥真的很漂亮，脸好看，身体也好看。”  
漂亮？好看？李泰容心里狠狠鄙视着男孩的审美。  
什么眼光啊。  
虽然很多人这样说过他，李泰容也知道原来的自己脸长得的确还不错。  
再怎么说也是夜魅业绩最好的人之一啊，脸不好怎么行。  
李泰容自嘲地笑笑。

但现在？  
缺乏动力的血液沿着血管网，从心血管坠积到身下。  
毛细血管和小静脉被鼓鼓地充填着，从肩胛到臀下都是红紫的淡淡斑点。  
压到身上的泥土也留下了些许凹陷的痕迹。  
这样的身体男孩也能觉得好看？  
李泰容自己都觉得丑得要死。

被细心清洁过后，他被放到了柔软的床上。  
床单上带着隐隐的桃子味清香，刚刚男孩给他用的沐浴乳也是桃子味的，闻着舒服得很。  
男孩静静地注视着他，随后绵密不断的吻落满了他的脸。  
然后是脖子、胸口、腰腹。  
男孩像虔诚的信徒一般，温柔细致地吻着他身上的每一寸皮肤。

紧接着他的性器被男孩含住了，虽然动作生涩得很。  
然而不管男孩怎么舔弄，那里都软趴趴地皱缩成一团。  
他很无力，他感到抱歉。

过了十几分钟，男孩终于意识到他的性器不会再有反应这个事实，很是失落地撑起身子。  
李泰容感到有根硬硬的东西戳着自己的大腿根，滚烫的流着水，那是男孩的阴茎。  
李泰容高兴起来，这样的自己依然能让男孩兴奋，他感到无比的满足。

他的双腿被架起，男孩的前端在他的洞口滑着，就是不进去。  
脸上表情是凝重的，男孩沉默地低着头，不知道在思考着什么。  
随后他失去血色的唇被热烈地吻上，男孩温柔地吻着他，在他嘴边呢喃：“对不起....对不起......”  
对不起什么？  
不要说对不起，你没有对不起我。  
插进来吧，如果我这样的身体依然可以满足你，我欢喜得紧。  
李泰容发不了声音。

“对不起.....我太喜欢你了, 泰容哥......泰容.......”  
松弛的后穴轻松地容纳了冲进来的性器。  
李泰容突然很庆幸他死的时间不长，还不至于产生恶心的腐液或腥臭坏了男孩的兴致。  
不过依然能对这副模样的自己说着喜欢，男孩应该也不会在意这些事吧。

喜欢。  
男孩说喜欢自己。  
李泰容有流泪的冲动，但失去功能的泪腺一滴水也流不出来。  
我也好喜欢你。  
回应的言语被软塌的肌肉挤在喉咙里，憋没了声音。

冲撞的过程中男孩一直在亲着自己，李泰容从来没经历过这样的性爱。  
这样，每分每秒，都有切实被珍惜被爱着的性爱。  
他突然无比痛恨自己的死亡，把他的灵魂也紧紧捆住，无法回应。  
但是如果没有死去，他也不可能这样与男孩毫无保留地拥抱。  
那他还是选择死后被男孩拥有。

等男孩终于在他肠道深处射出来时，失去收缩能力的括约肌软软地张着，精水淌到床上积成一滩，他感到屁股下一片粘腻。  
男孩突然捂住脸痛哭起来。  
不要哭啊，我喜欢你笑起来的样子，笑起来的酒窝真的很可爱。

“......为什么......为什么.....明明是喜欢的.....为什么.....为什么不早一点......为什么就这样来不及了呢......”  
破碎的哭泣声从手掌中断断续续传出。

不要哭。  
李泰容想抱抱男孩。  
但是他做不到。  
失去生命力的躯壳像沉重的枷锁，牢牢地压住他。

等他的身体重新被埋入地下时，他会化为大地的一部分，变成泥土，变成养料，以死滋养出新的生来。  
等到明年春天，枯萎的落叶身上就会长出新的树苗，绿油油的，生机勃勃。  
每一棵破土而出的生命，都是他。

所以不要哭了。  
亲爱的。


End file.
